Trickster by Koalagrition
by dinodude1100
Summary: How was warm able to track down the turtle's ship in such a timely manner? seems more than just coincidence that their ship happened to be nearby. maybe it was due to outside forces, a little... help from an old friend. ORIGINAL STORY BY KOALAGRITION:
**AN: This story was not originally by me! it was a christmas present for me from tumblr user koalagriton. They did a wonderful job pairing these two characters as friends and if you loved this then please go check em' out and reblog the original story and give it a like! **

_post/135879938857/secret-santa_

* * *

The derelict space craft maintained its slow course, adrift and silent. The bodies floating in the ship had long been turned into bones and dust and all was peaceful. Or at least it would seem that way.

Unless you were a being of power you wouldn't have been able to hear the angry voice and shouted curses coming from a cube-shaped prison resting inside a hidden compartment under one of the panels in the far side of the ship. Fibonacci could, though and it made her smile.

"Wyrm." She spoke into the empty room and the shouting quieted. The gaping hole in the hull of the ship had long since expelled all atmosphere but things like air, and pressure were only necessities for lesser beings and she needed none of those things to survive.

She moved around idly examining the craft as she waited for a response, knowing she had been heard and deciding to wait out the stubborn silence. The weak light from a distant star cast a faint shadow against the wall that did not resemble the current humanoid shape she wore but looked oddly like a dragon. She clicked her tongue in irritation when she noticed her slip and her flesh body faded slightly out of this plane of existence allowing light to travel through her ghostly form and the shadow to disappear.

"Fibonacci! What are you doing here? Came to gloat at my fate?" A grumpy voice echoed around the room that only she could hear.

"Really, Wyrm? Is that any way to treat an old friend?" Silence was her answer and she began to turn around when he suddenly spoke up.

"Wait! Don't go! You can't leave me here, Fibonacci! There must be something you could do to get me out…"

"You know the rules, Wyrm. I cannot intervene or set you free. It is a pity, we did have a lot of fun together." She mused. "I miss the good old days, don't you? Remember that time when we-"

"I don't understand why I'm stuck in here and you get to roam free!" He interrupted angrily.

"Tsk, Wyrm." Fibonacci floated to a control panel and sat down, stretching out long legs that seemed to flicker in and out of existence. "That is why you were imprisoned. You never knew how to be subtle."

"Subtle? Like you?" A dry laugh hung between them and Fibonacci flicked a non existing tail in annoyance. "Don't make me laugh. You are nothing but a trickster, a joke! What point is there in having your power if you do not use it to truly bring chaos and destruction into this universe?"

"And that is why I am not in there with you." Fibonacci snapped, irritated at having to explain herself. "You try to do too much too quickly, you give away your intentions and create too many enemies. You need to learn patience-"

"And how is that working for you? Hmmm?" Wyrm responded, his tone mockingly sweet and rose in volume and venom as he continued. "You are the last of your kind, your race is all but extinct and you have NO ONE!" He yelled. "You may have been something great in the past, revered by your people but now there is nothing left for you."

Fibonacci rose and floated away, done with the conversation. She had hoped this would be amusing at the very least but it was only annoying. There was nothing more to do here, maybe she should go find one of the other Masters of Chaos and see if they were any more fun to be around.

"Wait, Fibonacci!" Wyrm called out again desperately but she was already deciding where to go next. "WAIT! Please, I beg you. I have been in here so long… You know we are of the same mind. I only say these things because they are what I think of myself aswell. You and I are alike. Please, friend. Help me."

Fibonacci paused and turned half way around, looking in the direction of Wyrm's prison. "There is nothing that I can do for you, my friend. If there was I would most definit-" She suddenly paused and gasped, bringing a hand to her chest as she shuddered.

"Did you feel that?!" She asked the empty space once she had regained her composure.

"I did." Wyrm answered, delighted. "A rift in time. Someone is being naughty and messing with the continuum." Even if you couldn't see Wyrm you could hear the sly grin in his words.

"Time travellers." Fibonacci turned her head to the side thoughtfully. "Perhaps there is something I can do for you after all. Don't worry, I'll be back soon and I'll bring you some friends to play with."

Before Wyrm could answer she had vanished from the derelict spaceship and appeared beside the shiny, smooth white surface of Honeycutt's time travelling vessel. Her shapeless hand hovered over it and the leftover energy from the rift tingled her senses before she plunged an incorporeal arm into it and damaged some circuit boards. Satisfied when she felt the ship lose power and start to drift she flattened her body against the side and pushed it gently to modify the path into an asteroid field.

"Excellent." She grinned as she watched several terrapins in space suits, a couple humans and a robot float out of the airlock and approach to investigate.

They floated beside her, unable to perceive her at all though she paused when the girl turned in her direction with a confused expression before going back to talk with her companions. Interesting. Fibonacci thought and then went on to examine each life form closely. Her eyes unfocused for a moment as she decided her course of action and then leaned in to touch the robot's cold metal body and whisper into its ear. "Varanon is nearby, you could go repair your ship there."

She grinned puckishly when she felt her thought-seed take root in the Professor's mind and decided to head over to the desert planet of outlaws to prepare their welcome. And this is why I will never be caught like you, Wyrm, she thought to herself, proud of how her subtle manipulation had gone unnoticed as she guided these beings in the direction she wanted.

"Time to play." She said under her breath as she watched the white ship land. "This is going to be fun."


End file.
